


Mistake

by Amarylissa



Series: Far From Home [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't find it easy being back. Missing scene from the pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD prompt Sustain

He couldn't bear it any longer. Not one minute more. So he wrenched open the door and ran out onto the beach, taking deep gasping breaths. It had all been an awful, terrible mistake. The fucked up mission to retrieve Anton Hess, his father’s death that felt so much his fault. It felt like a mistake to come back, and even more of a mistake when he said that he’d stay. 

The one thought that sustained him, as he heard the roar of the Camaro pulling up, was that he wasn't totally alone in his new life back in Hawaii.


End file.
